Reborn
by rem-chaan
Summary: After the death of Queen Brahne, it was now time for Garnet to change.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX belongs to Square as always.

**Reborn**

"Princess, here is a wreath of roses, your mother's favorite."

Garnet looked at what was presented towards her. It was indeed shaped as a wreath, but instead of garland and ivory, in replace were crimson red rosebuds. Garnet gave a small smile, _No thorns…_she mused. Her mother hated them. She would always ask the servants to remove the deadly things off of it.

"Why does such a flower have to be beautiful and yet harmful at the same time? Such ludicrous," she would say.

Garnet smiled at Tot, her most trusted advisor, and retrieved the wreath. Holding it as if it was just a baby, she slowly faced the Queen's monument.

"The townspeople sent it as an offering for the queen's grave," Tot said. He then turned his head towards his Highness' stone, "True, Queen Brahne had been acting quite erratic before her death...," He paused.

Garnet's face remained unchanged. It was stone-like and ever looking straight ahead. It didn't matter how horrible and greedy her mother was…because…it wasn't her. It was that _person_ who made her become what she was. Garnet's stomach churned and her body felt like fire as she thought about him. This strange man who defiled her mother, his words dripped like poison that slowly knifed its way toward the heart of the Princess. She clenched the wreath in front of her, her mind filling up with only one thought.

"...but the people are still very fond of her, as you can see," finished Tot.

And then the thought intensified. It was pulsing in her head like an ever-beating drum. As Garnet placed the wreath in front of the monument, it was getting louder and louder. She had to say it. For the sake of the Kingdom, her people, her comrades….and for herself. The thought was rising. It came from her stomach and it slowly filled itself inside her body and soul. It was coming out, going up her neck, to the vocal cords, and finally her mouth. _Work! _She commanded her vocal cords. _Speak! _

"Mother…," she breathed, "I shall become a great Queen!" She turned around and started to leave, _Just watch me_, she thought. And as if the spirit of her mother heard her, a gentle breeze caressed Garnet's face. It was as soft as her mother's touch. Garnet felt the sting behind her eyes as she walked down the stairs of the grotto. She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. There will be no more crying for her.

The smell of sea salt tickled her nose. Looking up, she saw the castle before her. There was no time for tears. Garnet was Queen. Her kingdom was relying on her. As Garnet walked down the dock and stared at the majestic castle before her. The sun made the crystal gleam with power, and a light lit within Garnet. It was spreading through her body, to the ends of her fingertips. A newfound power that was surrounding her body. She was changing. She was Queen. She had to make things right. And in her own way, she will.

Then she turned around.

***

Zidane watched her. Hidden by the density of the leaves from the tree and branches that hung over the grotto's entrance, there was no way you could see him. He wasn't a thief for nothing. Concealment was his specialty. He was leaning back on the base with his arms crossed in front of his chest. From the grotto, to the dock, he was watching her. He caught her fleeting smiles and her hard-set eyes. _She's thinking…_he noted. The wind blew lightly against his back, making his ponytail brush along his cheek.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, you can trust me with her," he murmured to himself. The wind ceased and started to whisk away. He then saw her turn around. His eyes widened a little. Her face looked different, as if she was reborn. It was a face of a Queen. Zidane gave a small "heh" as he released himself from the base of the tree.

"It looks like she found it," he said with a small smile. He moved his tail from left to right, always silent as ever. "You really didn't have to do that your Highness's," as he watched Garnet treading back towards the castle. He placed a hand on the branch above him and leaned his weight against it, "You know she isn't alone."

And he gave a lopsided grin to the ocean blue sky.


End file.
